Seven Deadly Sins
by Archetypical Architect
Summary: The infamous 7 brought to you by Life With Derek - starts after the S4 finale - so:spoilers. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I went into the final episode expecting to be disappointed. After what had happened with Emily and Derek (grumblegoodforthemgrumble) and George and Nora's 'little announcement' in Surprise! Imagine my shock. Wow, LWD writers, wow. I might not always have the nicest things to say about you…but…have you been reading fanfiction? THEY ARE GOING TO THE SAME UNIVERSITY! [Derek got into Queen's?!?] Anyway, witness my joy in the form of this story ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Life With Derek. Or anything else. Not even the computer I'm writing this on…I rent.**

He was used to her wrath by now – after all he'd spent the last 3 years using his very best material in high hopes of first gaining and then holding her attention.

The thing was that after all that time she still kept him guessing, her reactions, always unexpected, usually in a good wrestle-over-something-unimportant kind of way, were perpetually over the top. She didn't disappoint this time. After all, he had pulled out all the stops.

It was their second day at Queen's – and they had barely survived the drive, considering Casey's reaction to rush hour traffic in Toronto and Derek's insistence that they would be listening to _his_ music on the five-hour drive. That fight had lasted an unnecessary 15 minutes and ended with Casey pulling off the 401 and attempting to throw Derek's music player out the window to make her point.

There was no music after that, only about 5 minutes of very tense silence followed by 4 more hours of arguing.

The dorms wouldn't be opening until the next day and George and Nora, short on cash with a sixth child on the way, had asked (sheepishly) if Derek and Casey would mind terribly sharing a hotel suite. They had made the mistake of asking each separately, and, though each had agreed it had been with the condition that the other be required to sleep on the couch in the living-room area of the suite. When they realized their mistake George and Nora decided to let the kids fight it out for the bed once they arrived at the hotel.

So, when they did get into the room, both 18 year-olds attempted to set their respective overnight bags on the bed.

"Der-ek!" Gosh, has it only been 5 minutes since he's heard _that_ tone?

"Yes, Case?" He's smirking, knowing very well that she wants the bed and hoping she'll be willing to fight a while for it.

"What are you doing with your bag on _my_ bed?" She must know too, they're just following the pattern now.

"Well, ya see, _sis_," he stresses the word, a jibe thrown, like so many times before "I was made to understand by my wise and….by my father, that my reward for tolerating five hours in _my_ car was this big, comfortable bed." He nudges her suitcase with his elbow, knocking it off the bed and onto the floor with a _clunk_.

"That's funny, 'D', because _my_ mom promised _me_ the bed, if only I'd agree to lower myself to one night in your company." She was already reaching for her cell phone.

"Be my guest, call your pregnant, grumpy mother and attempt to scold her." Derek suggested toeing off his shoes and getting comfortable one the queen-size bed, he started searching for the remote.

Casey hesitated, he made a good point. Nora was now 7 months pregnant with the soon-to-be youngest Venturi boy. He was already causing trouble, keeping Nora up nights kicking and she hadn't been in the best mood lately. It was honestly a bit of a relief to be getting out of the house, Casey refused to think of it as escaping, but didn't mind pitying Lizzie and the younger steps, not to mention George.

Deciding semisilent couch-sleeping martyrdom was the less of two evils, Casey sighed, and making sure to get in Derek's way as much as possible, picked up her suitcase and moved into the living-room.

She set her bag down ,retrieved her laptop, and decided to use the next few hours to take advantage of the hotel's free wireless, and check for replies to the pre-emptive emails she had sent all of her professors, introducing herself and asking about course content. Flipping on the television, and silently rejoicing that she would not have to deal with Derek after tomorrow, except in 2 classes they had in common which she was refusing to ruin her day thinking about, she settled in for some college-keenerness.

It had taken almost all summer for Derek to hack Queen's records system and change Casey's gender on every documentation they had for her. After a little research he had learned that no one met their roommate until move-in day, which was perfect for what he was planning.

With hall Casey's records affirmation that she was an 18 year old boy it had been amazingly easy , only a few letters to choice individuals, to request a roommate. They were, after all "stepbrothers and best friends, and Casey would surely be devastated without his best friend and housemate of 3 years close-by for moral support." The RA had been very accommodating, and Derek couldn't wait to see Casey's face when she realized what he'd done.

It was a win-win situation for Derek. If the school realized what was going on they would probably move one or the other out and they would both have their own rooms. And if no one caught on….either way it was going to be an interesting semester.

END CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Can you 'guess that sin'? This 'sin' is TBC in the next chapter. The rest may or may not be multiple chapters long.**


	2. More Wrath

**AN: Still Wrath. Next sin coming soon (it's going to be sloth ^_^) I'm still not with the owning of LWD or Queen's (though I did some stalker-like research so this story would be accurate) Thank you especially to bsloths who poked me a little and reminded me of how much I love this fandom. Sorry it's been so long guys. Okay, enough about me! Chapter 2!!!**

Casey knew she had overslept the moment she woke up and glanced at the second hotel alarm clock she had specifically requested from the front desk. It was unplugged, and Casey was pretty sure she knew who was responsible for that. Still half asleep, she rolled over, used to her wide double bed back in London, and landed on a bowl of water on the floor of the hotel room.

"Der-ek!" She shouted, springing to her feet and almost removing her now-wet pajama top before remembering that she had just shouted and her annoying bro-, that Derek, was about to come bursting into the room and she absolutely did not want him to see her in only her light white undershirt, because that would be Totally Inappropriate.

Except, he wouldn't have, because he didn't come in. She waited, tapping her bare foot impatiently. Another moment passed and, figuring he must be monopolizing the bathroom or still asleep, she decided to see what was keeping him.

It was apparent that something was wrong the moment she set foot in the bedroom of the suite. The bed was made, sort of. The blankets pulled roughly up to the pillows in a way that screamed 'slacker boy' and his suitcase was nowhere to be seen. Also, the bathroom door was wide open.

Attempting not to freak out, and failing, Casey walked into the little bathroom. This had to be one of his pranks; she would find him, hiding in the dark, in the shower, waiting to jump out and scare her and laugh, right? "Derek, I know you're in there." She said, flipping on the light but he didn't answer so she did the only logical thing she could think of and ran at the shower curtain yanking it quickly aside.

The shower was empty.

Several minutes and one slight panic attack later she found the note on the coffee table.

Spacy,

Gone to set up my dorm, here's cash for a cab, you can call me after you check out your room and maybe I'll let you into my car to get your crap.

PS How's your bladder?

D

_Of course_, she thought, the bowl of water. Had her hand been in it all night? Checking, Casey confirmed that her fingers were wrinkled and pruny. Leave it to Derek to come up with the most juvenile prank imaginable.

Casey quickly decided that she wasn't going to let him ruin her day. Today was her first day at college and she was going to meet her new roommate and they were going to get along famously and everything would be wonderful.

With that thought, she grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the shower.

Casey's one thought of comfort was that, providence willing, she wouldn't have to deal with him again for any extended period of time until Winter Break.

It took Casey very little time to dress and repack then check and double check the room (Derek had forgotten his sunglasses, she grabbed them from the bedside table absentmindedly placing them on her head,) and call for a taxi.

On the short ride to Morris Hall she practiced her introduction speech to her new roommate in the cab. Finally it pulled to a stop in front of a large grey building.

According to her letter from the Resident Life Office she was in room 367 which was, according to the Resident Life website a Co-Ed hall. At first she hadn't been thrilled that she would only be one floor away from an unimaginable number of college boys, however, after some thought and Truman deciding that long distance wouldn't work for him, she had decided that she didn't mind so much after all.

As she folded down the handle on her rolling suitcase and climbed the stairs to the third floor, Casey briefly wondered which hall Derek had been assigned to. She hoped one of the farthest from Morris. He had refused to say every time she had asked.

The third floor hall was empty and very utilitarian but Casey had no trouble finding the light wooden door to her room. Trying the handle she determined that it was closed but not locked so, after knocking lightly and getting no response, she opened it slowly.

The room looked dark through Derek's sunglasses but Casey could see that the left half of the room was already completely decorated. That's when she noticed the shape on the bed. Pulling Derek's sunglasses off her face and back onto her head, Casey was able to determine that the shape was, in fact, a boy on the left-hand bed.

And hanging on the wall over said bed was a very familiar sign. It said "Make Tracks Not Trash." Derek had had a similar sign hanging over his old desk in London. But now that sign was in a box in the basement of their parent's house and Derek's childhood room had been painted over yellow in anticipation of the baby. But this wasn't London. A poster over the bed read "Extreme" and had bikers doing wheelies. Casey quickly acknowledged the eeriness of the situation. Glancing behind her in alarm she registered the black and yellow "Keep Out" sign on the back of the door. Could Derek possibly have a girlfriend this soon? Was Casey's new roommate Derek's college girlfriend? What other possible explanation was there for all of Derek's things being in Casey's room?

Probably!Derek was curled up on his stomach and she couldn't see his face but the reddish highlights in his shaggy brown hair made her stomach flip in recognition. Resigned to wake him up and demand that he leave, Casey took a step toward the sleeping figure but then hesitated. Queen's was a large university, what if this wasn't Derek? It couldn't be Derek. _No, no, it's not Derek, that's just my new roommate's boyfriend. Of course it's not Derek, Derek's butt doesn't looks like that. Oh God, I did not just check out my roommate's boyfriend's butt!_

Deciding to attempt to quietly unpack around the boy until he woke up and she could determine who, exactly, he was, Casey couldn't help glancing over every few seconds at the boy on her roommate's bed, he looked so much like Derek, at least from behind. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and made what she felt was a rational decision. She had to get her hands on his wallet. If she could just check his driver's license she would know for certain.

By now Casey had her side mostly unpacked so she slipped off her shoes and tiptoed over to the other bed. Because of the way the boy was sleeping, rolled over most of the way onto his stomach, she could see the bump of his wallet in his back pocket. Sneaking just as hard as she could, Casey attempted to remove the wallet from his jeans without waking him.

She failed miserably and found herself, a few seconds later draped across a now-awake Definitely!Derek. He was gripping her wrist to keep her in place. "Casey, Casey, Casey," he was grinning and looking so smug that she was tempted to check his teeth for canary feathers* but suddenly she was very aware of how close he was and needed to attempt to squirm out of his grams. "I leave you alone for four hours and you become a criminal? I'm so proud." Finally, after much squirming on her part and much smirking on his, he let her go and she clumsily got to her feet.

"Derek! What are you doing here? Oh, my poor roommate!" Casey dramatically buried her face in her palms and sat down heavily on her bed. "If only I'd been here sooner I could have warned her."

Casey's guilty groan was interrupted by an incredulous Derek."Casey, what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She gestured at him, sprawled and ruffled across the second bed. "You, you idiot, I would have told her to stay away from _you_. And now she has all your stuff in her room and, don't you think your moving a little fast?" Casey became lethally afraid as she noticed the smile beginning to spread across her stepbro—across Derek's face.

"There is no her." He said abruptly, as if it needed no other explanation.

"What are you talking about?" She was confused and this was getting old, quick.

"Let's see, Case, how best to put this. Okay, how about: Welcome to Queen's, roomie."

***The cat that ate the canary. Anyone?**


End file.
